Talk:Castle Miner Z Wiki
castle miner z xbox 360 update to 1.7 add more blocks add beds add minecraft glass for houses add stairs slabs for houses add more mobs add cow add sheep add wolf make the wolf cute add saplings add clecte leaves add wene you chop a tree the leaves die add water add cars planes add pets add house block to customise your house add ather portal 05:45, July 2, 2015 (UTC)K K K Fine Sicker than your average nigger killer Twist nigger’s heads off Niggers fucking stink niggers and gayers Chicken wing eating players Triple K hooligans like Moon Man Dead right if they head right Fucking your mom every night Moon man’s been smooth since days of killing jews Never lose Never choose to lynch jews who do something to us Talk go through us your mom walked to us Get on a rape bus; screw us, screw us Yeah, KKK, nigger babies i don’t give a fuck Stick it up the butt Dare I not see at your ripe cherry pussy Bang every porch monkey easily, busily Recently niggers fronting ain’t saying nothing My cock nigger Suck it, Triple K mafia, we’re on it Hook 2x Moon man, Moon man, can’t you see Spics and niggers need to hang from trees And I just love your racist ways I guess that’s why their mom is black and you’re so great I put niggers underground without a sound You minorities can’t step to me All spics need to go back to Mexico Never to be stealing money from you and me Now who’s the real dookie All you niggers smell like shit You niggers can ride my dick Spear chuckers pushing up sticks Ooga booga, go back to Africa I don’t know why I hate blacks Oh yeah, it’s because they look And smell like ass Quit throwing your chicken bones on the sidewalk Spics need to learn some English talk I don’t give a fuck about your mama Jizzing on her face ain’t no drama It’s probably different than the nigger cock she’s used to Kill a nigger and skullfuck a jew Hook 2x Moon man, Moon man, can’t you see Spics and niggers need to hang from trees And I just love your racist ways I guess that’s why their mom is black and you’re so great http://genius.com/6605219/Moonman-notoriouskkk/Sunman Sunman Everything you be saying is offensive to me As a proud African American I would have used my right to free speech Moon Man you need to stop the hate After all we are one universal race Fuck off nigger I don’t give a fuck about people of other colors Get the fuck out you ain’t my brother Why don’t you go and fuck a hyena When it’s dark outside I can’t even see ya Hook 2x Moon man, Moon man, can’t you see Spics and niggers need to hang from trees And I just love your racist ways I guess that’s why their mom is black and you’re so great This is Moon man here telling you niggers to take a long walk off a short pier Vote 5, faggots, and I’m out of here Fixed link Fixed your minecraft link Civilwargeek 01:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello It is not minecraft it is Castle Miner Darp.. ^^ lol that's Funny as hell manDan67 16:29, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :lol Ascendant Awesome 21:57, May 29, 2012 (UTC) The update 1.5 has been released. I like the wikia but there's one thing. The 1,5 update has already been released. Shall we try and reformat the pages and change the tenses to past to reflect this. The Banshee Terror (talk) 16:09, February 6, 2013 (UTC) "Official" wiki? This claims to be the "official" wiki on the front page. This is incorrect, right? Only DigitalDNA Games can designate an official anything. |—Supertech1 T/ / 01:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC) add godzilla castle miner z 2 make castle miner z 2 add glass add new monsters add new guns make the castle miner z 2 epic :) add water add weather tips add new sounds of monsters/block sounds? add new 8 more biomes add 5 more dragons add mini guns add new depth system add big caves add exp system add sprint system I hope u make castle miner z 2 fast :)